1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device, and more particularly, to an improved remote control device with a button of controlling a pointer movement mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the functions of a television (TV) or a set top box (STB) have increased, new applications for using remote control devices with games or web browsing have been developed. Further, use of remote control devices with a mouse-type pointing device, such as a joy stick or a track ball, for hypermedia broadcast or data broadcast has been popular. Such a remote control device with a mouse-type pointing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,154 published on Oct. 15, 2002, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-330700 published on Nov. 30, 2000 and 2002-140158 published on May 17, 2002.
Such a remote control device with a mouse-type pointing device enables convenient handling of pointers but it is expensive to manufacture.
Also, a remote control device united with a track ball mouse requires a flat board to roll the track ball thereon and is thus not convenient to use. A remote control device coupled with a joystick or an air ball is more convenient to use than the remote control with a track ball mouse, but it is also expensive to manufacture.